


Shotgunning

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: He sits down on the bed beside Derek, pulling his socked feet under him. Dex usually skips on the shoes when he's only coming down a floor. He takes another hit off the joint, and then passes it back to Derek. "Do we have to listen to your shitty indie music?"Dex is stressed and Nursey's low on weed. The obvious solution is to shotgun every hit to get the most out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The latest addition to my Finishing A Fucking Quintillion Works in Progress tour. (Or: yay! I finished another WIP that's been sitting around for a while.) I'm a big slut for shotgunning that turns into kissing. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I suck at titles.

    Derek's alone in his dorm room, smoking a joint and listening to music. He's the total epitome of chill. When his phone vibrates, he takes a puff off the joint and then picks it up and wakes the screen. The notification on his lock screen shows a text from Dex. _Can I come over?_  
  
    Derek holds the joint between his lips while he unlocks his phone and types out a response. _sure man, door's open_.  
  
    They're friends, but they usually don't hang out outside of practice or the Haus. Sometimes Dex comes by when he's stressed, for two reasons. Firstly: because Derek usually has weed, which Dex only really smokes when he's stressed. Secondly: because other people also have weed, but Derek's chill is surprisingly compatible with Dex's stress, so long as Derek doesn't actually say the word 'chill.'  
  
    Derek's low on weed, actually, but Dex only lives on the floor above him, so he should be around long before the joint runs out.  
  
    And he is. He shows up not five minutes after he texted. He lets himself right into Derek's room, because he knows it's cool that he does that as long as Nursey knows he's coming.  
  
    "Yo," Derek calls, sitting up to make room on the bed for Dex.  
  
    "Hey, can I-"  
  
    Derek holds the joint out before Dex finishes asking for it.  
  
    "Thanks," Dex says, and takes a long hit off the joint. He sits down on the bed beside Derek, pulling his socked feet under him. Dex usually skips on the shoes when he's only coming down a floor. He takes another hit off the joint, and then passes it back to Derek. "Do we have to listen to your shitty indie music?"  
  
    Derek snorts and picks up his phone. He switches to his 'Dex' playlist, which is a mix of hip-hop, classic rock, and indie music Dex doesn't mind. "Better?" Derek asks as Stairway to Heaven starts playing.  
  
    "Much," Dex replies, taking back the joint that he's offered. He sighs and moves so he can lean back against the wall. Derek can see that he's already loosening up. "This thing's already kind of low," he comments, looking at the joint.  
  
    "Yeah, my stash is thin right now," Derek says. "I'm supposed to get more in a couple days, but for now I've just got this and, like, half a bowl pack."  
  
    "Damn."  
  
    "Yeah, but it's chill. I was already smoking before you got here, so you can just finish that if you want," Derek offers. "Seems like you need it more than I do."  
  
    "Thanks, Nurse, but it's your weed; wouldn't be fair," Dex says. Derek knows better than to push. "We can just shotgun it," Dex offers.  
  
    Derek is at least a little surprised. Derek knows by now that Dex isn't the conservative dick he once thought he was, but he still wouldn't peg him as the type to put his mouth anywhere near another guy's. Unless he was giving a dude mouth-to-mouth to save his life or something. "Yeah, alright," he agrees easily. Not like it has to be weird.  
  
    Dex takes a hit off the joint and then pulls Nursey in with a hand on the back of his neck. Maybe Derek leans into it a little more than he's supposed to, because their lips actually brush a little, but it's feather light and Dex doesn't flinch. He just slowly exhales the smoke from his lungs, and Derek breathes it right into his. It's not weird.  
  
    Well, it's a little weird, but only because it makes Derek feel like his bones are made of pop rocks. Dex pulls back, Derek exhales, and then Dex is passing the joint back. Derek just holds it for a minute, relaxing, enjoying his gradual change in headspace. He wonders, for a moment, if this is similar to the feeling an astronaut gets as they leave the Earth's atmosphere.  
  
    Then he hits the joint, because he knows from experience that Dex will take it back if Derek takes too long. Before he has the chance to figure out whether or not they're supposed to shotgun it again, Dex's hand is back on his neck, pulling him in. It's not a kiss. It can't be considered a kiss, because their lips barely even touch.  
  
    Dex exhales the smoke that was just inside Derek's lungs, and Derek reminds himself that it's purely functional. Still, it kind of makes his chest ache in a way that Derek knows is due to wanting more.  
  
    "Hey," Derek says.  
  
    "Hmm?"  
  
    "What do you think astronauts feel like when they're leaving the atmosphere?"  
  
    "Huh," Dex says, sounding perplexed. "Is that supposed to be a riddle?"  
  
    "Nah, I'm just wondering," Derek says. "Like, you know how it feels when you get to a certain altitude in a plane and your ears pop?"  
  
    "I've never been on a plane. Not a functional one, anyway."  
  
    "Oh, okay, then when you start getting to the peak of a mountain."  
  
    "Oh yeah. My mom always used to give me gum when we went hiking."  
  
    "Exactly, yeah. So, being on a space shuttle must be like that at first, right? But then, what does it feel like once they get higher than planes fly? What's it like to be outside of the Earth's atmosphere?"  
  
    Dex takes a minute to answer, sits silently like he might really be trying to figure it out. "I guess you'd have to ask an astronaut," he finally says.  
  
    "Yeah," Derek agrees. This time, after he hits the joint, he pulls Dex in. If his touch is a little softer than Dex's, or if he lingers half a second longer than necessary, nobody mentions it. When Derek pulls away, he sees Dex shiver, just a little.  
  
    "What was that?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
    "My neck's kind of ticklish," Dex admits, and then looks horrified when Derek smirks.  
  
    "Man, I'm totally gonna use that against you at some point."  
  
    "Hey, no fair!" Dex argues, plucking the joint from Derek's fingers. "You're not allowed to use anything against me that you find out when I'm vulnerable."  
  
    "Like hell I'm not," Derek says. "You only ever tell me about yourself when you're vulnerable."  
  
    "Hey, that's not true. I was totally sober when I told you I'm allergic to rabbits." Dex hits the joint once he finishes talking.  
  
    "Okay, technically true, but-" Derek stops when Dex pulls him in. He wonders briefly, while he inhales, if he's just imagining that the brush of their lips is a little less ghostly.  
  
    After Dex pulls away and Derek exhales, Dex reminds him, "you were saying?"  
  
    "Uh, I forgot."  
  
    Dex rolls his eyes, but his small smile indicates that it's a fond gesture. "Rabbits...?" Dex prompts.  
  
    "Oh yeah!" Derek says. "You only told me that because _I_  was drunk and upset because you wouldn't take me to a rabbit farm."  
  
    Dex starts laughing, and Derek can't help but laugh along at the memory.  
  
    "I think this joint's only good for a couple more hits," Dex comments after they stop laughing.  
  
    "Better make the most of it, then," Derek says. He can't help that it sounds a little suggestive; that's just who he is.  
  
    Dex takes a long drag off the joint, then pulls Derek in. He exhales the smoke, lets it fill Nursey's lungs, but he doesn't pull away after. Instead, he pushes just a little bit more, presses his lips to Derek's without a nod towards functionality. It's enough to send butterflies fluttering around in Derek's chest. Then Dex pulls away.  
  
    He's blushing a little, not quite meeting Nursey's eyes. Derek exhales, stares at Dex in silence for a second. Then he asks, softly, almost worried that he's got it wrong, "did you just kiss me?"  
  
    "Yeah," Dex says.  
  
    "Oh. Okay," Derek says, like he isn't struggling to keep his breathing even. Derek takes the joint from Dex, sucks on it until it starts to burn his fingers, and then drops it in his metal ashtray. He pulls Dex in, registering the surprised look on his face as he does. The butterflies come back as soon as Derek's lips brush Dex's. Derek exhales, Dex inhales. Dex starts to pull away, but Derek tugs him back in and then they're kissing.  
  
    It's slow, at first, soft presses of barely-parted lips. Dex's hands find their way to Derek's cheeks. Derek's other hand finds its way under Dex's thin sweater, over his t-shirt. He tugs Dex a little closer; parts his lips a little more in between kisses, until he can suck on Dex's bottom lip and run the tip of his tongue over it. Dex's small responding gasp sounds involuntary, and Derek likes it. He presses one more kiss to Dex's lips before pulling back, and he is not at all prepared for the dazed look on Dex's face.  
  
    "The fuck was that for?" Dex asks.  
  
    The corner of Derek's mouth tilts up. "You kissed me first," he says.  
  
    "Fuckin' glad I did, if this is what it got me." Dex leans back against the wall, and it leaves his neck exposed. Derek can't resist leaning in and pressing a kiss to the skin there. Dex shivers, and leans into the touch. Derek smirks and kisses the spot again, this time with parted lips. "What are you doing now?" Dex asks.  
  
    "I had a suspicion your neck isn't just ticklish," Derek says conversationally. He sucks at the same spot, not hard enough to leave a mark, and Dex's breath shudders on the inhale. "Looks like I was right," Derek says with a smirk. Dex rolls his eyes, but it doesn't distract from the blush on his cheeks. "I'm _definitely_  gonna use that in the future."  
  
    "You know? I don't mind that at all."  
  
    "Good," Derek says. He leans in to kiss Dex's lips, just once, chastely. Dex smiles when he pulls back.  
  
    "So, is this a thing now?"  
  
    "Do you want it to be a thing?"  
  
    "Yes," Dex says.  
  
    "What kind of thing do you want it to be?"  
  
    "Uh..." Dex stalls, blushes a shade deeper. "I want it to be a thing where I'm your boyfriend... thing."  
  
    Derek grins, feeling warmth pool in his chest. "That sounds like a pretty great thing," he says, and then he kisses Dex again.


End file.
